


Storm Warning

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [6]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Candela and Blanche dont know, For goodness sakes why, Gen, Pokemon War, Spark is afraid of storms, Spark is hiding trauma, Storm chaser, Tornados are dangerous, Trans Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy to hide the past, but there's always gonna be something that everyone's hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



"Hey, Steph? Do you mind getting me a lucky egg? It always seems to help when you give me one before a storm like this. This one looks really exciting, too!" The boy in the doorway with the aviator goggles and yellow and black jacket grinned, leaning on the side. The girl sitting in the room, surrounded by eggs of all styles and sizes, looked up.   
"Okay, Riley!" She grinned, and picked up a large egg, about the size of her head. "This one looks like it's gonna hatch soon. Maybe that'll help you, Ri-ri!"  
The boy took the egg, and ruffled Steph's hair with his other hand. "Heh. I'm sure it will, Steph. Thanks, sis."  
She smiled, and looked up at him. "Good luck! Come home before dinner, I wanna hear about this one!"  
"I'll tell you everything over the radio. Don't worry. Just keep a hold of the radio, okay? Same frequency as always."  
"Okay, Ri-Ri!" Steph grinned, and she saluted the boy. The boy saluted back, chuckling slightly.  
"Love ya, Steph."  
"Love ya too, Ri-Ri!"  
Riley left the room, shutting the door gently behind him as to not disturb Steph's eggs. The girl relaxed after a second.  
"I cant tell him yet, just... he might not accept it. But my name's Spark, and I'm a guy..." Spark sighed, and looked down. "Oh well. I've gotta find that radio, anyways."  
Under a pile of dirty clothes, he found an old radio, one that had once belonged to his older brother as he waited for Dad to return from his post-war job as a storm chaser. It was in his blood, after all, even if it was dangerous.  
Spark's eevee curled up beside him from the bed, and he gently petted it, waiting for the radio to begin the report.  
"Let's listen together, okay, Colette?" He asked, and the eevee nodded.  
"Ee!"  
"I knew you'd agree. Love you."  
"Eevee."  
The boy laid down on the ground, listening and playing with the eevee as he waited, but the waiting ended soon enough.  
"This is Chaser Riley, reporting for duty at the new storm! It's a big one, with a tornado and plenty of rain. I can hardly hear myself over it, after all! Anyways, I'm nearing the storm, going to check for anyone who needs help around it, see if there's anything I can do. And if there's no one, I'm gonna get a picture! I know you'd like that, Steph."  
Spark grinned, looking at his walls. Pictures of as many different storms as his family had been in littered the walls, along with drawings of Pokemon and what he might look like in the future.   
He wanted to be a storm chaser, but that would mean leaving his eggs and Pokemon. And that, above all, wasn't an option.  
"Getting closer. Haven't found anyone yet, it's pretty barren. The tornado is changing direction. To the east now. I'm on the north side, following it closely, going to take a picture shortly..."  
Spark bit his lip, excitedly, as the noise of Riley getting his camera out finally happened.  
"Getting the picture-- It's turning again. North."  
There was a pause as he climbed out, taking a picture from close up, but then something changed.  
"Steph, it's really close to me. I'm probably in danger. Sorry If I'm not home for dinner I love--"  
The sound of wind cut him off as the tornado grabbed a hold of his car, whipping it through the air and throwing it aside. At least, thats what Spark guessed was happening.  
And based on the static that followed, it was.

Spark awoke in his own bed, sweat-drenched and breathing hard.  
"Riley!" He calls out, jumping up, and running into the main room. Riley wasn't there, but someone else was. Jolteon. Colette.  
He grabbed her tightly, and buried his face in the fur. "He's gone, Colette... he's gone, why is he gone...?"  
Colette didn't answer.  
"Please don't ever leave me. I cant lose someone else."  
"Jolt."  
A bolt of lightning sparked outside, and Spark jumped about a foot.  
"G-gah–!"  
"Jolteon!" Colette cried, jumping to protect him. Spark grabbed her, ans smiled.  
"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I got told to kill a character. Be happy it didn't happen sooner, I guess?  
> Also: As a side note, Riley's body was found. Spark still wears Riley's jacket.


End file.
